A new weapon
by gold-one
Summary: The Goverment in their attempt to destroy the X men have created a weapon. When she has escapes and has is found by the very mutants she was meant to destroy. Can they help her master herself or will she do what the Goverment designed her for?


Running, that was all she could do, she was naked and aching but she needed to run away from the four figures following her. She was slim, and athletic, healthy looking but her hair and body were dirty and lifeless.

She bolted behind a tree and saw a strikingly beautiful woman with white hair looking around in the darkness for her. She turned and saw the runaway peering behind the tree and smiled calmly at her. The woman turned back and squeaked softly hiding again.

"I will stop her!" Her calm voice called and leant out, the young woman stopped as a fog formed around her.

"No..." The woman cried trying to see through it, she needed to escape they were going to hurt her.

"It's okay!" The same calm voice called through the fog as a long coat was draped out her to cover her.

"I think you need this Mon chéri!" A warm voice whispered to her through the darkness as he stepped up to her revealing himself. He was tall with longish hair and intense red eyes, his accent didn't sound like one she had heard from the others following her.

"No!" The woman cried trying to escape but she couldn't move, looking down at the long brown coat covering her, it was heavy.

*****You are okay young one!***** A man said to her softly inside of her mind, making her scream at the force of the thought, she pitched forward feeling everything going dark around her as she fell.

"No... too loud!" She moaned putting her hands to her head.

"Whoa..." Another male voice called and she felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her back up but it was too late everything was dark all she could see was the man with the red eyes staring at her intently.

"Who is she?" The man who was now trying to pick her up but protect the young woman's modesty demanded off the red head who walked up beside him, undoing her gloves she stepped up to the woman in her team mates arms and touched her cheek.

"I think the professor spoke to her Scott!" She said only able to get Xavier's mental signature off the girl before she pulled her arm back shocked.

"What happened Jean?" The woman with white hair asked.

"She gave me a shock!" Jean looked at her hand unsure, no one had ever had the ability to shock her like that before.

"And I thought I was the only one who could shock people like that!" She teased Jean as she hovered watching her.

"Storm when you were following her did she show any powers?" Jean asked.

*****Bring her back to the institute!***** Xavier told them.

"The professor wants us to bring her back?" The man with the French accent asked unsure. What was it with this woman, who was she?

"He must have his reasons Gambit!" Storm reproached as Scott managed to get the small woman into his arms.

"Sorry Cheri but I do not like chasing after defenceless woman who are scared out of their wit if they are human!"

"Cerebro found her, it only finds mutants Remy!" Storm reminded the Cajun as the group started back towards the plan. Remy just smiled and followed behind.

Charles Xavier looked as the medics started looking over the mysterious woman, pulling a screen around her to protect her modesty.

"Who is she?" Jean questioned as she stood next to the wheelchair bound man watching through the window too.

"I do not know Jean... she appeared as I was searching for other mutants but she popped up like a signal fire!" The professor said looking up as Gambit came in followed by another woman with brown and white hair, she was tall and wore a green bomber jacket with skin tight clothing underneath and gloves over her hands.

"She was naked!" The woman was crying at Gambit.

"Yes Mon Chere... " The man stuttered worried about his team mate's anger.

"The little slut! Why I..."

"Rouge we don't know what is going on why she was out in the wilderness like that!" Jean commented on to the young woman, Rouge had no right to be jealous of someone who was in need of their help.

"But..."

"No buts..." Gambit said protectively of the girl. He and Rouge weren't an item so he couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

"Fine but she puts one foot wrong and she is mine!" The tempered woman said as one of the doctors came out and started to speak to the professor.

"Rouge... calm down... why are you acting like this?" Gambit demanded but the young woman shrugged walking back out of the room. She didn't need to explain herself.

"She is a mystery!" Gambit muttered as a scream was heard from inside the room. Both Jean and Gambit raced into the room and found the woman sat up looking petrified as the doctor and Nurses hung in the air, being held by some force. Jean stepped forward but bounced off a field.

"It's okay!" Gambit said to the woman as Jean tried to reach her telepathically. She shook her head with a frown as her link failed it was as if the woman was blocked. Professor Xavier wheeled into the room and watched his two students deal with the young woman.

"I can't connect!" She said annoyed with the fact. Gambit smiled as the woman still clutched his coat around her small form.

"Who?" The woman asked her voice was husky from lack of use.

"Am Remy and this is Jean!" Gambit explained. "And these nice people who you are dangling in the air are doctors trying to help you!" She looked at him trustingly as slowly the Doctor and the two nurses fell to the floor but the shield remained. "Now how about this shield you got going here hmm?" He asked softly, he wasn't even using his powers.

"It is okay to feel scared but we are really just wanting to help!" Finally the professor said pushing past the block in the woman's mind lowering the shield.

"Who are you?" She asked softly pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Were the X men!" Professor X explained to her. "We help Mutants like you with powers!"

"Am a mutant?" She asked softly.

"Yes with the powers you have shown yes!" Jean said smiling at her softly, she might not have Gambits charms but she could just be as nice and calming.

"Now who are you?" Charles asked quickly searched her mind but could only find darkness.

"I don't know... all I remember is running!" She whispered as the Doctor came forward and re connected the devices bringing up her vitals on the LCD screen above the bed.

"There is nothing there!" He said confused. Jean smirked slightly at least she wasn't the only one getting nothing from the girl.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at everyone still slightly fearful.

"You have nothing to remember!" He said unsure, that couldn't be right. How could someone who looked in their early twenties have no past, no one could wipe that, there would be shadows of it in her mind but her mind was blank.

"Well I know that... the first thing I remember is you guys following me!" She explained looking exhausted.

"You're pretty healthy..." The Doctor said softly as he looked at her nervous. "Only thing I can see is you're dehydrated and exhausted!" Charles started to wheel away.

"Why didn't you get the beast to look at her?" Jean asked as the Doctor went over facts with the mysterious woman.

"She reacted with powers faced with normal looking medics. What do you think would happen if she saw a big blue man?" He answered and Jean smiled realising how foolish her question had been.

"What are we going to do with her?" She wondered as Gambit came over.

"Dat Doctor is releasing her as long as she eats..." He muttered watching as her out of the corner of his eyes.

"We can't let her leave as her powers are obviously out of control!" Jean mused.

"She stays at the institute... Jean set her up with some clothes and a room. I want to look over her genetics and see if I can find something to figure her out!"

"I stay because I want to stay! You guys saved me in a way!" The woman piped up able to hear them.

"I think I am going to like her being here!" Gambit muttered seeing both Jean and the Professor jump and turn to look at her.

"Were find you some clothes and a room just hang here for a little bit hmm chere?" Gambit asked but the young woman just stared at him coolly and nodded.

"I might like it to.. looks like your charm doesn't work on her!" Jean said following Gambit out.


End file.
